TATAP
by Rerei Reika-Chan
Summary: Jika dua orang asing disuruh untuk bertatapan selama beberapa menit dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemungkinan besar mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Author Newbie!. OOC. Typo(s). Alur berantakan. Abal. YAOI. BL. Jika terjadi kesamaan cerita itu kebetulan, ini benar-benar Fict asli keluaran dari kepala saya. RnR please. Don't Like Don't Read.


**TATAP**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, BL, Gajeness, typo****[s]****, OOC, abal, dan ide pasaran****, Alur berantakan dll**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance****(?)**

**ENJOY PLEASE**

***DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THIS FIC AND PLEASE GO BACK***

Cerita ini kita awali dengan setting di sebuah kamar bernuansa orange milik pemuda bersurai pirang-Namikaze Naruto-pemuda pirang itu saat ini sedang berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil berselancar di dunia maya-sosial media-

"ha-ah" naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia merasa bosan, karena sedari tadi dia hanya tiduran seharian sambil berselancar di dunia maya apalagi sekarang akun facebook-nya mulai sepi tak ada notif ataupun pesan dari teman-temannya dan itu meningkatkan kadar kebosanannya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Jika dua orang asing disuruh untuk bertatapan selama beberapa menit dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemungkinan besar mereka akan saling jatuh cinta.**

**Just now **

**Haruno Sakura, and 12345 like this  
><strong>

**View all coments**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Kyaaaa,, sasu-kun :***

**2 minutes ago**

**Yamanaka ino**

**Ohhh, my baby2 sasu-kun cocuittt**

**Just now**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto berteriak setelah membaca status temannya tersebut. "apa-apaan itu mana mungkin bisa seperti itu. Hell no! Kenapa lagi sakura-chan komentar di status si ayam brengsek itu. Argghhh" mengerang-mendumel-frustasi Naruto merasa hari ini tak ada hal yang menyenangkan sama sekali justru makin lama hal-hal yang dia alami makin menjengkelkan. Dia bukan cemburu kepada Sasuke, dia justru cemburu kepada Sakura yang dengan mudahnya dapat berinteraksi dengan si pemuda tersebut. Sementara Naruto hanya seperti orang asing bagi Sasuke ya walaupun satu kelas tetapi seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal satu sama lain.

"lebih baik aku jalan-jalan" gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamitan. Lagipula siapa yang mau dia pamiti kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis, dan Naruto adalah anak tunggal. Naruto menghela nafas lagi mulai sadar bahwa menjadi anak tunggal tidak semenyenangkan yang dia kira, sekarang ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang menyebalkan gumamnya dalam hati lalu pergi dengan berjalan kaki menuju taman di dekat rumahnya.

********* DI TAMAN *********

NARUTO POV

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku duduk di bangku taman yang biasa ku tempati jika kesini, aku selalu kesini setiap sore seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya aku hanya akan duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonekku tapi sekarang ini aku lupa membawanya. Bodoh.

Taman ini memang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup indah. Ada sebuah danau kecil di tengah-tengahnya, bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur dan banyak pohon-pohon rindang. Suara burung yang saling bersahutan makin meramaikan suasana, benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk bersama seseorang yang spesial. "ha-ah.." entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas hari ini. Aku iri melihat pasangan-pasangan yang ada di taman ini, aku memang tidak punya pacar tapi bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang aku sukai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menyentuh kaki kiriku, agak membuatku kaget. "ah, sasuke.." bodoh kenapa aku menyebut namanya. Setelahnya aku melihat seorang anak kecil mendekat padaku. Mungkin dia mau mengambil bolanya kupikir begitu, aku mengambil bola di samping kakiku dan bersiap memberikannya pada anak itu.

" N-nalu-nii ini ada titipan " ucap anak kecil itu setelah ada di dekatku sambil menyodorkan kertas kecil.

" Dari siapa? " tanyaku pada menma-nama anak kecil tersebut-tapi dia menggeleng dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengambil bola di tanganku lalu meletakan kertas itu. Aku masih bingung, setelah sadar aku membuka kertas itu

**"Jika dua orang asing disuruh untuk bertatapan selama beberapa menit dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemungkinan mereka akan saling jatuh cinta."**

Aku mengernyit, kalimat ini sepertinya tak asing. Tapi aku tak ingat pernah membacanya sebelumnya. Lalu ku toleh kan kepalaku kesana kemari mungkin aku bisa menemukan si pengirim kertas ini, atau menemukan Menma dan bertanya padanya.

Tengok

Tengok

Te-Deg!

Jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Aku menelan ludah paksa " Sa-sasuke" lirihku. Saat aku mencari tadi aku tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dan h-hei dia menatap ku, kurasa. Dan kenapa mataku tak bisa lepas dari matanya. Mata onyx itu seperti menjeratku. " Tampan.." gumamku tak sadar dan masih menatap matanya. Aku bersyukur jarak kami cukup jauh jadi dia tak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan dan muka merahku ini. Ughh!

"**Jika dua orang asing disuruh untuk bertatapan selama beberapa menit dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kemungkinan mereka akan saling jatuh cinta."**

Tiba-tiba kalimat di kertas itu terngiang di otakku. Jantungku berdebar. Ini salah kami memang saling bertatapan tapi kami bukan orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Aku tau dia siapa. Ya walaupun kami tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya memang terkesan kalau kami orang asing, daripada seorang teman yang satu kelas di sekolahan.

"a-ah" aku mengalihkan tatapanku setelah beberapa lama. Jantungku masih berdebar. Kami-sama apa aku punya kelainan jantung ratapku. Ini selalu terjadi di sekolah atau dimanapun jika di dekatku ada seorang THE MOST WANTED UCHIHA SASUKE. Yeah, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku jantungan. Jadi nanti kalau aku mati jantungan aku akan menggantungnya, hei mana ada orang yang sudah mati bisa menggatung orang lain. "bodoh" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat Sasuke tadi, "kemana dia? Ha-ah" agak mencelos memang saat aku tau dia sudah tak ada lagi.

****END NARUTO POV****

NORMAL POV

Naruto menundukan kepalanya " dia sudah pergi ya?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Narutopun akan berdiri-pergi-jika saja dia tidak ditarik kesamping oleh seseorang.

"hh-heii!" Naruto menjerit takut jatuh dan menimpa bangku taman. Pasti ini akan sakit, pikir Naruto. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang justru tubuhnya terasa hangat sekarang. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya.

Buka

Buka

Buka

Bu-deg!

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya setelah ini naruto harus ke dokter karena jantungnya bermasalah. Tapi, hell yeah! dia tak punya penyakit jantung.

"lain kali hati-hati" ejek si penarik tersebut. Naruto ingin sekali membalas ejekan itu dengan makian kepada orang di depannnya tetapi lagi-lagi semua organ tubuhnya menolak perintah otaknya. Semua yang ingin naruto katakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia hanya diam dan mematung, Naruto sangat yakin kalau mukanya sudah ternodai warna merah sekarang mengingat posisinya adalah sedang di peluk oleh pemuda bermata onyx dan kedua tangannya dia letakan di dada pemuda tersebut bermaksud memberi jarak.

Tidak peduli kalau mereka jadi tontonan banyak pengunjung taman yang makin antusias, dan mengira kedua pemuda tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih. Para pengunjung justru mengabadikan momen tersebut dan berteriak kegirangan. A-ah, sepertinnya SasuNaru FC akan segera terbentuk. Yare-yare.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tetap pada posisi mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang makin riuh. Diam. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tetap dalam posisi tersebut sampai Naruto memutuskan pandangannya dan mencoba meloloskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"le-lepaskan aku sa-uchiha-san" Naruto bersyukur akhirnya dia dapat berbicara. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hn" balas sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan pelukannya.

" panggil namaku baru kau ku lepaskan " perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto berhenti berontak lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polos. "maksudmu apa teme?" Naruto bingung. Jadi dia harus memanggil Sasuke 'Sasuke' begitu bukankah tadi dia juga memanggil Sasuke 'Sasuke' a-ah, rubah kecil kita ini ternyata sudah pikun. Author pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Dasar baka dobe i-di-ot" Sasuke menyeringai berhasil membuat Naruto marah. "Ap-APPPA berani-beraninya kau Sasu-Teme jelek mengataiku idiot, rasakan ini!" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke namun tangan tan itu berhasil di tepis oleh Sasuke dan menarik tangan itu egar si empunya mendekat. "hhe-heii, lepaskan aku teme" bentak Naruto dengan wajah bersemburat merah disana-sini. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke gemas. " Dengarkan aku baik-baik dobe aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, Aku... Uchiha Sasuke menyu-mencintai Namikaze Naruto sejak pertama kali melihatmu" deklarasi sasuke tepat di telinga sang Namikaze membuat orang yang di peluknya tersentak dan mematung.

"A-aa..." Naruto mengutuk suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Setelahnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunduk dia tidak mau mentap mata onyx yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan berharap. "tatap aku dobe " ucap sasuke lembut, tapi naruto masih menunduk. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menempelkan bibir mereka . Hanya sebentar Sasuke memutus ciuman itu " kuanggap itu 'ya'" klaim Sasuke. "hei! Teme! memangnya siapa yang bilang aku mau heh?" ejek Naruto. " Jadi kau tak mau menjadi kekasih orang yang sangat tampan ini?" sasuke menyeringai. "Narsis, sekali kau tuan uchiha" Naruto mencibir sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "lagipula siapa yang tam-hmmph" kalimat Naruto terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya lagi, bahkan kali ini lidah Sasuke berani masuk kedalam mulut Naruto dan bermain disana. "nghh.." erangan Naruto membuat Sasuke makin semangat bermain di dalam mulut Naruto.

Ini sangat memalukan batin Naruto "lepaskan aku 'suke..nmh" Naruto berujar disela ciuman mereka, dia sudah sangat malu apalagi jantungnya tak mau untuk tidak berdetak keras. Akhirnya Sasuke memutus ciuman mereka setelah pinggangnya terasa nyeri dicubit oleh Naruto " Jadi apa jawabanmu? " Sasuke bertanya ada sedikit nada harap dalam kalimatnya. Naruto yang masih berusaha meraup oksigen hanya diam dan menundukan mukanya merah sempurna. "A-aku... i-i...ya" Naruto bergumam tidak jelas tetapi sudah cukup membuat bungsu uchiha mengeratkan pelukannya. " Lepass Teme " Naruto benar-benar malu ini tempat umum.

Dengan sangat tidak rela Sasuke membiarkan kekasih barunya keluar dari pelukannya dan duduk di sampingnya. "suke apa kau yang mengirimkan kertas ini untukku?" kini Naruto bersuara setelah menetralkan jantung dan wajahnya. "Hn" balas Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggangguk paham seolah dia mengerti jawaban ambigu Sasuke tadi, dan dia baru sadar ternyata kalimat itu adalah status Sasuke tadi siang. Ckck, terlambat sekali pemuda satu ini.

Keduanya saling diam dengan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto dan menariknya lebih dekat , sementara Naruto menunduk malu. "Teme apa maksud dari kertas ini? Kita bukan orang asing kan?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang sedang asik memainkan helaian pirangnya dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu nyaman dan mulai terbuai.

"hn" jawab sasuke irit. "huh! Dasar manusia es" Naruto mencibir pemuda tersebut, "jawab yang benar teme" tuntut Naruto.

"ya kita memang bukan orang asing"

"lalu?"

"tapi dulu saat kita bertemu di taman ini untuk pertama kalinya belum saling mengenal, kita saling bertatapan dan aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga" sasuke tersenyum mengakhiri penjelasannya. Sementara Naruto melongo dengan wajah merah. Bukan karena dia tak ingat akan kejadian justru dia sangat ingat itu, tapi karena senyum seorang Sasuke yang ditujukan hanya padanya lah dia melongo dengan wajah merah-lagi-. "k-kau tersenyum" Naruto berkata dengan polosnya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia justru berdiri dan tiba-tiba menggendong Naruto ala brydal style "kuantar kau pulang".

Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kencang membuat Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat dan menyandarkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Sasuke. " Aishiteru 'Suke" bisik Naruto lalu memejamkan mata. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mempercepat laju motornya. "Aishiteru yo Naruto" balas Sasuke

**********THE END***********

**Bagaimana sangat tidak jelas bukan? Iya aku tau.**** Romancenya gagal , dan**** Ini fict pertama aku loh *kagananya***

**Maka dari itu please kasih review-nya yaaa *kitty eyes***

**DROP REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
